This invention relates to a pager receiver for use in a paging system.
In general, a pager receiver is carried by a user or a possessor movable within a service area of a paging system. A first type of conventional pager receivers produces a call tone, a beep tone, or an alert tone in response to a call number signal, namely, an identifying code which is assigned to the pager receiver and which is transmitted from a transmitting station, when the pager receiver is put in an active state by the user.
Development of semiconductor integration techniques has enabled a second type of conventional pager receiver to appear so as to display a message signal transmitted from the transmitting station immediately following the call number signal.
The paging system should allow the first type-pager receivers to coexist with the second type-pager receivers because some users only need a call tone service for production of the call tone while others, a display service for displaying the message signal.
Under these circumstances, two types of the conventional pager receivers must individually be prepared in order to satisfy the users' needs. Thus, it is extremely inconvenient to individually prepare and administrate two types of pager receivers.
It may be possible to use the second type-pager receivers in common to the call tone service and the display service. However, the second type-pager receivers are not beneficial for the users requiring the call tone service alone because it is expensive and bulky as compared with the first type-pager receivers.